Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are envisioned as useful in various applications, such as high rise buildings, where there is a desire for multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway portion of the elevator system. In high rise buildings, a conventional elevator may be prohibitive due to the mass of the ropes needed for function.
In ropeless elevator systems, a first hoistway may be designated for upward travel of the elevator cars while a second hoistway is designated for downward travel of the elevator cars. Further, transfer stations may be included to move the elevator cars horizontally between the first and second hoistways.
To propel the elevator car about the hoistway, ropeless elevator systems may employ linear motors to produce necessary thrust. The linear motors may include current carrying coils disposed about the hoistway and magnets disposed on one or more elevator cars. The interaction between the coils and the magnet(s) generates thrust. For proper operation, the respective magnetic poles of the coils and magnets must be properly aligned for proper field orientation. Therefore, systems and methods for determining field orientation of magnetic components in a ropeless elevator system are needed.